


Getting Tail

by TanookiRoxx



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 1980s, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Collars, Daddy Kink, Fetish, Hand Feeding, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Open Relationships, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanookiRoxx/pseuds/TanookiRoxx
Summary: In 1982 Paul wore an animal tail onstage during the Creatures Of The Night tour. His new look unleashes the animal in Eric.
Relationships: Ace Frehley/Paul Stanley, Eric Carr/Paul Stanley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Getting Tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a picture of Paul wearing an animal tail on a recent KISS Kruise, and when I found out he used to wear one in '82, this pervy little fanfic was born in my mind.

Gene, Vinnie and Eric waited patiently for Paul in their rehearsal space. The band was gearing up for their upcoming Creatures Of The Night tour in a few days. Apparently, Paul had a new addition to his costume. He insisted on modeling it for his bandmates at today’s rehearsal.

After a few minutes of sitting around chatting amicably, Paul waltzed into the room with a sly look of a cat that caught the canary. “Well, what do you think? Cool, huh?” Paul boasted, strutting his way across the rehearsal space as if he were on the New York Fashion Week runway.

Eric squinted his eyes to observe Paul’s outfit from his drum kit. He was wearing a black top with metallic sequins that covered his nipples, leaving his hairy chest and belly fully exposed along with black skintight pants and a metallic star belt to compliment the sequined crop top. It was the exact same outfit Paul wore to their last dress rehearsal. Eric couldn’t see any new additions that Paul had bragged about all morning.

“What the hell is that!?” Vinnie exclaimed, pointing to Paul’s ass in amusement. 

Eric looked over and noticed that Paul had a fluffy black fox tail on the back of his pants. The drummer’s eyes widened in shock at this discovery.

“Paul, are you seriously going to wear that silly tail onstage?” Gene said with a hearty chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. Paul turned around to face Gene, swooshing his tail side to side in the process.

Eric’s eyes followed the tail’s back and forth movement. “Not the entire time! Just during “Creatures Of The Night” then I’ll take it off,” The frontman scoffed, folding his arms in annoyance.

“Wouldn’t it make more sense for Eric to wear that tail? I thought he was The Fox?” Vinnie asked quizzically, gesturing to the drummer.

Eric blushed hotly at Vinnie’s suggestion, feeling his arousal starting to grow.

Paul turned his attention back to Vinnie. “No, it would be too painful for Eric to sit on his drum stool with the tail on.”

Gene squinted his eyes in suspicion. “What do you mean by that?” 

“I…I just mean that no one would see the tail since he would be sitting down,” Paul answered back quickly, averting eye contact with Gene.

“But why would it be painful for him to sit on it?” Gene egged on in a tone as if to call Paul out on his bullshit.

Paul pretended to fumble with his microphone stand to avoid answering Gene. 

“Yeah! Why can’t I have a tail too?” Eric asked, trying to act casual despite the uncomfortable bulge he was hiding behind his drum kit. 

Gene had leaned in to whisper something to Paul. Paul bit his lip hesitantly before whispering something back to him.

Gene’s eyes bugged out at whatever Paul had just told him, glaring at his frontman in bewilderment. Vinnie snickered uncontrollably. He must have overheard. Paul blushed, shooting Vinnie a threatening look before announcing, “Let’s just get on with rehearsal.”

Eric cocked his head in confusion. What was going on with Paul? He looked over to observe as a flushed Gene was using his bass to subtly cover up the slight bulge forming in his jeans. What did Paul say to get him so excited? Before Eric had realized it his eyes once again had locked onto Paul’s tail.

It looked so soft and fluffy. Oh, how he wished he could just run his fingers through it! A strange sensation washed over Eric. His eyes dilated, focusing solely on the tail while his heart pounded against his chest intensely. Taking a few deep shallow breaths, Eric licked his lips, grinning like a sly fox on the hunt… 

“Hey Eric! You just gonna keep staring out into space or are you gonna count us in already?” Paul huffed impatiently; his cheeks were still glowing red. 

“Oh! Ah! S…Sorry!” Eric stumbled, shaking his head, trying to get his wits about him. “Uhhh, one...two…three” he hollered out, pounding clumsily right into “Creatures Of The Night.” 

…

Eric had never been happier to be done with rehearsals. He sped his Porsche down the highway eager to get home as quickly as possible.

It took every ounce of self-discipline to not get distracted by Paul’s tail. No matter where he looked on stage, it seemed like Paul was always in his line of vision, shaking his tail seductively. He was starting to wonder if the frontman was doing this on purpose! It didn’t help matters that Paul kept his tail on throughout the entire rehearsal. After four torturous hours of tail shaking, Eric left the rehearsal space feeling exhausted and sexually frustrated. How the hell was he ever going to survive this tour with that damn fluffy tail in his face!? 

Paul and Gene had bolted out of the rehearsal space before Eric or Vinnie could say a proper goodbye to either men. Eric packed his things up quickly, ready to leave too until Vinnie decided to block the exit.

“Did you hear what Paul told Gene earlier about his tail?” He grinned like a mischievous kid about to do something naughty.

“N...No, I didn’t,” Eric blushed, inwardly cursing Vinnie for bringing it back up. He had tried desperately all rehearsal long to block out any thoughts of Paul and that cursed tail!

“That’s no ordinary tail costume,” Vinnie snickered, leering at Eric to see if he would catch on.

Before Eric could stop himself, he blurted out, “What do you mean?”

Vinnie grinned wickedly at his sweet little drummer, leaning in closer to him. “Didn’t you notice how the tail was not attached directly to Paul’s pants?”

Eric looked at his guitarist in confusion. “What are you talking about, Vinnie? Of course, it was attached to his pants! I was looking right at him!” Eric blushed hotly at that confession. “How else would he have been able to wear it?”

Vinnie doubled over in laughter, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “Eric! How can you be so naïve after two years in this band?” he wheezed out, slapping Eric’s shoulder in jest.

Eric huffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance at being called naive. “What’s so funny? If it’s not attached to his pants then where else could it—OH!” Eric’s eyes widened at the sudden realization.

“Yeah, I think you got it now,” Vinnie winked, placing a comforting hand on Eric’s shoulder.

“You mean he was actually wearing a…” Eric’s mouth was agape.

“Mmmhmm,” Vinnie nodded with a devious smile.

An anal plug.

Paul Stanley was wearing an anal plug with an animal tail flowing out of it.

Eric groaned, trying to keep his focus on the road in front of him. Now thanks to Vinnie, he couldn’t get the thought of Paul bending over with his voluptuous naked ass in the air, shaking his tail, back and forth in a hypnotic pendulum motion.

Eric gasped. His erection was painfully throbbing in his pants, desperate for release.

“ARGGGH!” Eric screamed out in frustration, clutching the steering wheel more tightly.

 _Stop it! Just stop thinking of him like that!_

It wasn’t that he was repulsed by the idea, Oh no, quite the contrary. He was actually turned on by it. He felt like such a pervert lusting over his lead singer like that. THAT was his problem! In high school, Eric’s friend would sneak his father’s porno magazine collection into his backpack. After school, Eric and his friend leered over the pages filled with beautiful scantily-clad big breasted women. One magazine in particular had intrigued young Eric. In it were women in corsets and handcuffs being worshipped by leather-clad men and women. There were vivid photos of spankings, binding sessions, and the one thing that excited him instantly, pet play. He didn’t quite understand this kink at the time, but the beautiful women clad in corsets, boots, body harnesses, collars, muzzles, and tails, fueled his wet dreams for years.

He never pursued this particular kink with his girlfriends and groupies. He never knew how to bring it up to them in the bedroom, fearing they would find it too weird and reject him. Instead, he relied on the memory of the images from that magazine to fully satisfy his urges, or so he thought. Seeing Paul with that tail had awoken his repressed sexual desires; he couldn’t stop the images of Paul strutting around the room with a rock hard erection and a fluffy black tail from assailing his mind. These thoughts mixed with a painful erection was making driving nearly impossible.

Eric palmed at his pants with his right hand while the left hand kept its firm grip on the steering wheel.

“Concentrate on the road. Concentrate on the road. Concentrate on the road,” Eric whispered to himself.

His mantra worked while he was driving, but at the next red light, his imagination dominated his thoughts once again, and a vision of a nude Paul on his hands and knees, ass in the air with the fluffy black tail swishing between his legs assaulted his mind’s eye, causing him to cum in his pants.

“Ahhhhh,” Eric moaned; his eyes rolled into the back of his head in ecstasy. It was a long red light, and by the time it had turned green he was dizzy from the orgasmic experience and cursing his lack of control.

Once the light turned green, Eric sped off with a loud tire screech, pulling into his driveway at a break neck speed. Once he parked his car, he examined the large wet stain in front of his jeans as he wobbled his way to the front door awkwardly. He threw his keys on the nearby coffee table before noticing Paul sitting directly in front of him, staring at the obvious wet spot adorned on his jeans.

“Paul! What are you doing here!?” Eric panicked, running from the living room into his bedroom to quickly clean himself up, hearing Paul’s snickering echo down the hall.

“Sorry to drop in unannounced, Eric. Is this a bad time?” Paul called out from the other room.

“No...No, not a bad time! Just give me a minute,” Eric said, frantically grabbing a fresh pair of briefs and the first pair of jeans he could find from his closet to put on quickly.

Unfortunately, Eric realized he had put on the tightest pair of jeans he owned as he walked back into the living room to see what Paul wanted. Hopefully, Paul couldn’t see any visible traces of his arousal.

“Sorry Eric. I just wanted to talk to you about earlier,” Paul said calmly, pointing to a chair beside him, inviting the drummer to sit down.

 _Oh shit. He knows._

“Paul, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to stare! I swear it won’t happen again! I promise I won’t let it affect my drumming anymore,” Eric profusely apologized, feeling his cheeks heat up again.

Paul cocked his head. “Sorry? What for? Eric, your drumming was incredible today! You were like an animal behind those drums.”

Eric blinked. He was taken aback by Paul’s sudden compliment. “Really?” 

“You were like a wild animal on the hunt. I’ve never seen such fire in your eyes before. What were you thinking about?” Paul asked softly, his dark brown eyes searching Eric’s eyes inquisitively.

Eric gulped. He had been so focused on not losing control over Paul’s tail, but he couldn’t let him know that. “I was just trying to get into character,” Eric said shyly, hoping it was a convincing enough lie for Paul.

Paul narrowed his eyes. “But you said you were staring at something. And you did seem a little...dazed at the beginning of rehearsal. Is there something distracting you, Eric?”

Eric groaned softly, knowing he was in for another painful experience if Paul was going to remind him about the tail. Suddenly he was starting to feel like a ‘schmuck’ for putting on tight skinny jeans.

“The drum riser tank. It’s just so cool. I can’t stop staring at it,” Eric replied lamely, using a nearby couch pillow to cover his erection.

Paul stared at him seriously for a minute, trying to detect whether or not Eric was lying to him. “Hmm…Okay. I wondered if you were referring to my creatures’ tail. Gene doesn’t want me to wear it anymore. He thinks it might be a distraction onstage. What do you think about my tail, Eric?” Paul asked smugly, crossing his legs as he kept his warm gaze fixated on Eric. 

Eric shifted in his chair uncomfortably. His jeans were too tight and the pain was mounting. “Yeah…I think it’s cool. You should keep wearing it if you want.” 

Paul gave a toothy grin to Eric before standing up. “Thank you, Eric. I need to be getting back home now.” 

“Thanks for stopping by,” Eric said cheerfully, standing up to see Paul out the door quickly. Thank God, he was finally leaving! Eric sighed to himself in relief. The restriction in his pants was starting to become too unbearable. If he would have stayed a minute longer, Eric would have ripped his pants wide open! 

“I’ll see you at the show on Saturday,” Eric said, opening the door for Paul. 

“I’ll see you Saturday,” Paul nodded, stepping out of Eric’s house. He took a few steps and froze in place as if realizing he had forgotten something. 

“Oh, Eric?” Paul said, turning back around to face Eric.

Eric inwardly cursed, propping himself against the door frame casually. Why couldn’t Paul just leave already? He really, really needed to be alone right now… 

“Yeah, Paul?”

“You should take care of that problem in your pants,” Paul winked, before turning back around to leave. 

Eric groaned, glancing down to see the obvious massive tent outlined in his pants.

…

When Paul returned home from Eric’s place, he found his lover sitting on his couch. Ace was strumming his guitar lost in thought. 

“Ace! I’m home, baby!” Paul cooed, wrapping his arms around Ace’s shoulders.

“Ay Paulie,” Ace said softly, still focusing on his strumming.

Paul kissed Ace’s cheek, trailing gentle kisses down his neck.

Ace grinned when Paul kissed at his ticklish spot. “Heh...Paulie. C’mon, let me finish this song. I’m workin’ on it for my new solo album.” 

Paul huffed. Ace had pretty much made it clear that he had left the band. No matter how hard Paul tried to insist Ace was still in KISS to the press, no matter how hard he begged, cried or tried to bribe Ace, The Spaceman’s mind was made up! He wanted out of KISS to pursue a solo career. Even though Vinnie was technically the new lead guitarist, Paul still hoped he could convince his lover to return to the band. The Starchild was still scheming ways to convince his lover to return. In fact, he was sure his newest idea would do just the trick. 

“Baby, I have a new stage costume. Would you like to see it?” Paul purred, tracing his fingertips gently across Ace’s slender arms.

Ace sighed. He knew if he said no, Paul would get offended, and he’d never hear the end of it! “Sure babe.” 

Paul grinned as he scurried off into the next room to change, leaving a black box on the nearby coffee table. Ace returned his focus back to his guitar, thinking of the perfect lyric to accompany the new melody he just came up with today.

After a few moments Paul appeared standing by the doorway. He was wearing nothing but a leather thong, leather thigh high boots, and a leather studded collar with a chain leash.

“Acey….” Paul cooed, positioning himself against the door frame like a sexy lingerie model in a Victoria’s Secret catalogue.

Ace was still too focused on tuning his guitar to notice Paul standing there in his new ‘fuck me now’ outfit. Paul huffed in frustration at his spaced-out lover. How dense could this man be?

“Ahem!” Paul cleared his throat overdramatically to announce his grand entrance.

Ace looked up and stared slack jawed at the delicious sight before him. Paul casually dangled the end of his leash between his fingers. When he saw that he had Ace’s full attention, he smiled and offered his leash to him. 

“Care to take me for a walk, Daddy?” 

“Wow! Paulie you look great! Is this really your new stage outfit?” he teased, putting his guitar away to inspect his lover more closely.

“Maybe…if you’ll come back to the band,” Paul purred with intense bedroom eyes, strutting seductively over towards Ace.

“Mmm…baby. We’ve talked about this already! You know I’m done with KISS. I want to move on with my music career,” Ace moaned, completely mesmerized watching Paul’s hips swing.

“Well maybe this will change your mind,” Paul insisted, reaching over to show Ace the black box he had left on the table.

“Is that a present for me?” Ace grinned at the box and then up at Paul.

Paul grinned slyly as he opened it up to reveal his black animal tail anal plug.

Ace’s breath hitched as he gazed at the sex toy in wonder. Paul’s grin widened as he watched Ace’s slender fingers stroke the fluffy tail delicately. He knew all about his lover’s favorite kinks, and anal plugs were at the top of the list.

“I’m going to wear it onstage for the opening song. Would you like me to put it on for you now?” Paul whispered in Ace’s ear while Ace’s fingertips continued to travel up and down the fluffy faux fur.

“Yes,” Ace whispered back hoarsely; his eyes were still glued on the plug.

Paul grabbed the tail and the lotion on the table. Ace watched as Paul seductively coated the stainless steel plug with a generous amount of lotion. Once it was ready, Paul turned his back to his lover, spread his legs and bent over slightly at the waist. He slowly shimmed out of his thong, giving Ace a perfect view of his ample ass. Positioning the tail at his entrance, he slowly pushed the cone shaped plug inside, stopping when the little disk at the end was pressed firmly up against his ass. He stood up slowly, rocking his hips in a slow, back and forth rhythm. The tail swished slightly, tickling the back of his legs.

Ace was rock hard, rubbing his cock with the palm of his hand through his pants until he couldn’t take it anymore and had to take them off along with his underwear. Paul was just as aroused as he was, wondering how long it would be before the tail was removed and replaced with his lover’s generously sized cock.

“Nice tail, Paulie! It really suits you,” Ace grinned, admiring how the black faux fur complimented Paul’s dark hair perfectly.

“Doesn’t it make you want to mount me?” Paul purred, wiggling his ass seductively once more, the tail swooshing back and forth.

Ace grinned, grabbing hold of the leash, clicking his tongue for Paul to come hither.

Paul turned around to face Ace and dropped to his knees instantly. “You know…I wore it for the guys at rehearsals today.” 

“Did you now?” Ace asked amused, gently tugging at Paul’s leash for him to come closer.

“Mmmhmm,” Paul moaned passionately, getting down on all fours now, slowly crawling over to Ace. His tail swayed with every inch that he took.

“Did my Paulie Boy turn them all on?” Ace asked excitedly, kneeling down on the floor to be eye level with Paul. Releasing the leash, he reached his hand out to scratch under Paul’s chin lovingly.

“Yessss,” Paul hissed, lifting his chin up to give Ace better scratching access to his neck, loving the sensation of Ace’s nails trailing down his sensitive skin.

Ace seized his scratching to reach for a few Hershey’s kisses from the candy tray on the coffee table. Paul watched as Ace peeled the red tinfoil off the first chocolate treat. “Be a good boy and tell me more,” Ace cooed, dangling the candy before Paul’s eyes in a teasing manner.

Ace loved it whenever Paul seduced other people, especially his former bandmates. There was something quite erotic in them lusting over Paul and unable to understand why!

Paul grinned deviously at Ace. “Gene tried to put up a tough front, but I know deep down it turns him on whether he wants to admit it or not. You would have loved seeing how hard he got when I told him it was an anal plug. He tried to hide it from me all day. After rehearsals, he practically begged me to not wear the tail anymore, claiming it was a distraction to the others,” Paul snickered, watching Ace’s arousal throb at his confession.

“Good boy,” Ace praised, offering the Hershey’s kiss to Paul. Paul licked the candy off of Ace’s palm, savoring the creamy chocolatey taste in his mouth.

“What about Vinnie?” Ace grinned, unwrapping green tinfoil off another kiss.

“Vinnie acts like he’s disinterested, but I know he wants me too. He’s been secretly checking out my ass since his audition. With the tail, it’s even more obvious now,” Paul replied, sticking his tongue out to pant like an excited dog.

Ace smirked, offering another treat to his good boy. Paul licked it up quickly, swirling the chocolate around on his tongue until it melted.

“And what about little Eric?” Ace asked, unwrapping the silver tinfoil from the last treat.

“He creamed his pants,” Paul proudly stated, wagging his tail enthusiastically.

“OH SHIT! DID HE REALLY!?” Ace bellowed, falling on his back laughing like a lunatic.

“Yes, he did. He couldn’t keep his eyes off my tail all throughout rehearsals! When I brought it up to him afterwards, he popped the biggest boner I’ve ever seen,” Paul smirked, licking his lips at Ace lewdly.

“Looks like sweet little Eric has a fetish,” Ace cackled, sitting himself back up in an upright position, offering the last treat to Paul.

Paul happily licked up the treat before responding, “You should have seen him, Ace! He had this intensity in his eyes at rehearsals. The way he looked at me was like a wild animal in heat. He wanted me SO bad. I’ve never seen him look so savage before.”

“Paulie, you do tend to bring out the animal in others,” Ace hummed, running his fingertips through Paul’s dark curly mane down to his soft chest hair.

“Could you imagine Eric dominating me?” Paul sighed, recalling how sexy he found Eric in this primal state, leaning up against Ace.

Ace snickered at the thought, giving Paul’s nipples a gentle squeeze, “It’d be one hell of a sight to see! Like a horny chihuahua humping a poodle.”

Paul was rock hard and panting at the thought of Eric topping him, and when he finally couldn’t take the sexual strain any longer, he pulled out his tail with a loud ‘pop’ sound, and climbed on top of Ace’s lap, impaling himself on his lover’s cock. The feeling was amazing as he struggled to keep himself from cumming too fast. 

“Ohhhhh! Fuck yes!” Paul howled, throwing his head back from the pleasure.

“Ahhhh! Ohhhhh! Oh Fuck! Paulie!” Ace cried out, relaxing his body back down onto the floor.

Paul bucked his hips up and down, trying to angle himself so his prostate was stimulated. Ace eased himself in a comfortable position on his back, letting Paul do all the work, like always. Paul growled at Ace’s dead weight.

“C’mon Ace!” Paul whined, rolling his hips upward faster, desperate to find some friction.

“Ohhhhh! Faster Paulie!” Ace cried out, using his right hand to smack Paul’s ass to encourage him to speed up his thrusts. When Paul wasn’t moving to Ace’s preferred speed, he grabbed hold of Paul’s leash, giving it a playful tug, rendering Paul forward.

Paul rolled his eyes but pounded into Ace so hard he was slowly being pushed across the floor. He loved his lover dearly but couldn’t understand how someone with such a beautiful large cock be so damn lazy during sex! If only Ace could have that animalistic desire Eric had earlier.

Paul’s thoughts drifted back to Eric. Judging from the looks on his tight jeans, The Fox was packing quite a load! He imagined what Eric’s cock looked like up closely. How good it must taste. How good it would feel inside of him. Suddenly the images of Eric dominating him like an alpha flooded his mind, driving his pleasure to new heights.

Paul let out his famous Starchild “OOOOOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHH!” cry as streams of cum pumped from his cock, splashing as far as his face before dripping to the floor. Ace groaned at the tightening of Paul’s passage, gripping his lover’s hips hard as his cock began to empty. Ace’s body shook as he cried out Paul’s name, thrusting his hips until the last throbs of his orgasm passed. Ace pulled Paul down beside him, curling up against him into a spooning position. Paul melted into the loving embrace, relaxing his muscles.

And then as if Ace could read his mind, “Shall we invite Eric over to play?” he whispered into Paul’s ear with a smirk.


End file.
